Tweek&Craig::Dude,Chill::
by sokkaluvr198
Summary: Craig chills Tweek out. Creek.


Tweek Tweak was one of those boys that high school teachers hated their jobs for. He was hyper-active, had ADD, and was obsessed with caffeine that often made him not sane. He couldn't seem to understand word's like "calm" or "unmoving" for he was always on the look-out and twitching. But on this one day, a day where Tweek had started freaking out over the teacher not being in the classroom and the rest of the kid's deciding to have paper airplane wars, Craig's patience disintegrated.

So there Tweek was shrieking at the class, "OH MY GOD! I MIGHT GET HIT IN THE EYE -GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE TO AVOID! NO, NOT -"

Craig's lanky arms wrapped around Tweek's small frame abruptly, capturing him in a back-to-chest hug that sent tingle of excitement throughout Tweek's body. Craig spoke in a husky voice, his breath landing on Tweek's ear, "Dude, chill." Tweek's frantic twitching stopped almost completely, only some of his fingers clenching spasmodically. Craig didn't let go of him, though, waiting for the feeling of Tweek's body to relax in his arms. He didn't seem to relax, though, causing Craig's impatience to draw farther by each fast beat of Tweek's heart. "Steady you're breathing," Craig ordered, his razor sharp eyes observing Tweek's every twitch.

"C-calm my breathing? Gah! What are you -?" Tweek's stuttering ramble of words were caught short as Craig threw him over his shoulder, walking out of the room while keeping a strong hand gripping Tweek's back. "Let me go! Gah! You can't – I don't like touching – ah – don't drop me!" Tweek gripped his tousled blonde hair while being carried out of the room, down the school corridor, and then outside. It was sunny outside, for once, no snow covering the ground and only a cool breeze blowing every once in a while. Craig dropped Tweek gently on a bench in front of the school and kneeled in front of him, placing both of his hands on Tweek's cheeks.

"Calm."

Tweek's eyes shifted from left to right, check, left to right again, check -

"Look at me, man."

Craig's voice sounded lucid to Tweek's precise ears, but still made him stop checking his surroundings. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Craig's piercing eyes calming Tweek into a healthy silence of thoughts. Craig dropped his hands at this accomplishment, and started unbuttoning Tweek's shirt.

"AHH! STOP -" Tweek shrieked out, attempting to maneuver away from Craig.

"I'm just buttoning it right." Craig explained, his voice a pool of serenity in Tweek's drowning world of twitches and anxiety. Tweek paused in his escape, the skin on his stomach tingling by every small touch by Craig. Craig ignored this fact, though, and tried to finish buttoning the shirt without another incident. "You know you look kinda crazy, with your shirt all buttoned wrong."

"I'm not crazy! Gah! It's too much pressure to look right! I don't have time!" Craig smiled at Tweek's words, buttoning his shirt more slowly each time.

"You don't have time? Well then what do you do?" Tweek's eye twitched in thought.

"I -I drink coffee." Craig's smile only widened, even having expected that answer, felt good having Tweek answer him.

"I've never had coffee before -"

"Y -YOU'VE NEVER HAD COFFEE?!"

"Never."

Craig buttoned up Tweek's last button and stood up in front of him, towering over the sitting blonde. "Ready to go back to class?" Tweek shook his had violently in response, causing Craig's brow to raise. "No?"

"N -not until you've tasted coffee!" Tweek uttered out, his voice high-pitched and quiet as if he were choking on words. Craig smirked at this, sending Tweek into a series of twitching. "Why are you -"

"Just chill," Craig rested a knee down on the speck of bench in between Tweek's thin legs, leaning down with his hands once more holding Tweek's face. Craig could practically imagine the heart attack he was giving Tweek as he bent down and planted his lips on the twitching ones owned by Tweek. Tweek convulsed at the kiss, but after realizing that it meant no harm to him, relaxed in Craig's arms.


End file.
